Meet Percabeth, the Fluffiest Couple Ever
by 5typesoftrash
Summary: A bunch of oneshots of Percabeth, mostly people meeting Percabeth or Percabeth meeting AUs, etc. T for language. I suck at summaries. Please rate and review I really, really need it!
1. Who Knew?

"Hey, Anna." I rolled my eyes. "You _know_ I hate it when you call me that. What's up, Cara?" She smiled. "Well, there's this really cute guy…" I wrapped my single open arm around her. "So, you like this guy. Tell me about him." She giggled. "Well, he's tall… and he has black hair… he's on the swim team, I think, and he has this smile that makes you want to melt… He's awesome. Anyway, he invited me to come to his house to 'study' tonight, but I guarantee that we're just gonna hook up." I shook my head imperceptibly. Then I smiled and said, "awesome! You're lucky. I'm going to my boyfriend's house tonight." Cara snorted. "Right. The imaginary boyfriend. Please, he sounds way too amazing to actually be real." I smiled. "You wouldn't believe." The bell rang. "I've got to get to class. Love you! Bye!" I balanced all my books in one hand and began to open my locker. I quickly put my backpack away and ran to class. I was the first one there. I pulled out my phone, which I owned even though they were dangerous for demigods, and texted Percy's phone, which I made him buy even though they were dangerous for demigods. _Hey._ He replied after about 2 seconds.

 _Hey._

 _What's happening?_

 _Going to class…_

 _Which class, idiot?_

 _First period, 'Beth._

 _Oh, my gods. What. Is. Your. First. Period?_

 _It's the same as yours.  
_ _I'm standing right outside the door.  
_ _Cya soon._

I rolled my eyes and shut off my phone. I saw him standing in the doorway, talking to one of his friends. He was gesticulating wildly, which I rarely saw him do. I smiled. He seemed really into this conversation.

5 Minutes Earlier…

(Percy POV)

"Dude, did you see that chick cheering for you at the swim meet?" I nodded. "Yeah. She obviously cared way more about what other people think than what she thought of herself." Caleb frowned. "You dissing her, man? She was totally hot." I shook my head. "She's probably a slut."

"Dude, why are you never into any of the girls here? You're not gay, are you?"

"No. I'm just faithful to my girlfriend."

"Yeah, that girl you've told us about seems way to awesome to be an actual person."

"How very astute." I smiled. "What?" I had only confused him. That made it worth it. I launched into a vague mantra about the possibility that she's not human, for example, half-human half… goddess, maybe? without using any terms that specifically stated that she was or wasn't a certain way. He'd have never believed me. She texted me at one point, and I responded, while continuing to talk to Caleb. Eventually he was so confused that he went to sit down at his seat. I walked over to Annabeth and slipped her a note. She read it and smiled. It said, _our friends are dolts. Let's set them up to find out that we really_ are _dating_.

(Back to Annabeth's POV)

After classes finished, I met Percy outside the library. We had set everything up perfectly. The plan went perfectly, as every plan I devise does. We walked in together and split up. As soon as we heard them come in, we pretended to bump into each other. "Hey, Perce."

"Hey, Beth."

"You waiting for someone, too?"

"Yeah. He's supposed to be here by now…"

"Yeah, my friend's late too."

"Hey, when do you think we'll get to go back to the Camp?"

"I don't know." One of the pins fell out of my hair. He picked it up. "You dropped this." I smiled. I reached out, but instead of taking it, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. We kissed passionately for about 2 solid minutes. Then we both pulled away. I turned and saw the kid he'd been talking to earlier and Cara staring at us. "Hey, Cara. This is my boyfriend, Percy."

"My girlfriend, Annabeth." They just stared.


	2. Nevaeh

I walked into my apartment and set down my bag. Almost immediately, my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hey, bitch!" I rolled my eyes. My friend Nevaeh, who flirts with everybody and always calls me "bitch". "Hello, Nevaeh."

"We're all going to the bar. You should come with us. I have something to talk to you about." I agreed to come and hung up. I looked around and found that Percy wasn't home yet. I checked my texts. _Gonna be late. Cya in a couple hours. Luv u._ I smiled. So he wouldn't be home for a while. I decided I could go to the bar and have a drink or two, then come home. I did just that. When I arrived, Nevaeh was already drunk. I should have turned around right there. But I didn't. Nevaeh wanted to talk to me. "So what are we talking about?" I asked. "There's this… guy. You seem sad and lonely, and he's hot as fuck, so I'll set you up with him." I shook my head. "This smells like trouble…" She wouldn't hear it. She grabbed my arm and led me over to him. I had to admit, he was attractive. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, though, which reminded me of Luke which made me want to get out of there. "Sorry, Nevaeh, but I'm leaving. Percy will be home soon, and-"  
"Oh, you mean your imaginary boyfriend who seems awesome as fuck but has a name that would wouldn't expect anyone over the age of 8 to have?" I shook my head. "His name is Perseus, after and Ancient Greek hero, and why would Percy be a name for kids?"

"Ok, so he's into Greek stuff too - oh my god! You're both greek geeks! That's why you like each other! Except for the minor detail that, you know, he's not real."

"Ok, you're drunk. Time to go home."

"Nope, if you don't want him, I'm gonna hook up with that sexy motherfucker." I let her be. I went back and I was able to drive because I hadn't had anything to drink because I was dealing with Nevaeh the whole time. When I arrived, Percy was unlocking the door to our house. I smiled at him and hugged him from the back. He turned his head and kissed me. I heard a gasp and looked around. Standing at the end of the hall was none other than - guess who? Who makes the absolute least sense to be at my apartment building in the middle of the night? Nevaeh! - Nevaeh. "Oh my god he's real." She threw up on the carpet and then fainted. Percy smiled. "I get that a lot." I rolled my eyes at him. "Dork."

* * *

 **Okay, I know it's a little short but I just really wanted to upload something. It's late, and I'm really tired plus sick and I want to put something out because I feel bad when I don't post.**

 **Check out my girlfriend, SheWh0Was1... but don't like, 'check her out' because if you do I'll have to beat you up.  
Love you guys!**

 **Allie**


	3. New Kid

**Hey!**

 **Sup sorry that I haven't updated in a while... I'm focusing on my other stories, and I feel bad prioritizing them over this. To make up fit it, I just wrote an extra-long chapter for you! Enjoy! Allie**

* * *

Annabeth POV

I walked that street every day for twelve years. Since I had started middle school, I'd walked down that street twice a day, at the same times, every day but for weekends. I knew everyone and everything. Until I fidn't.

One day, I walked down the street I'd walked every day, down to the Starbuck's on East 54th St., when I ran headlong into a boy. That wasn't the surprising part, considering that I was reading and he was on his phone, no. The surprising thing was that I'd never seen him before. I looked up at him. "Hi." He smiled sweetly at me, and I suddenly wanted to melt. He was a very attractive sixteen-year-old (I assumed he was about my age). He had dark hair and sea-green eyes, and his smile was warm and comforting. "Hey," he said, "I'm Percy." I held out my hand. "Annabeth." He cocked (yes, I know what that sounds like, I almost didn't write it that way) his head to one side. "That's a confusing name." I nodded.

"Well, it's the only one I got." He smiled.

"Are you going to that Starbucks?" He pointed, and I nodded. "Hey... do you want to get a drink?" I nodded again. We walked together and talked I was good in school, he struggled, but we were both Greek mythology freaks. When the conversation got around to that, we ended up having a twenty-minute discussion about who's child we would be if we were demigods. That's what we were talking about when we entered. "... I would definitely be a son of Poseidon, based on my personality. But it would be really cool to be a son of Zeus." I shook my head. "Zeus is overrated. He probably couldn't keep it in his pants, so he'd have a ton of kids. I'd be an Athena kid. Wisdom and intelligence have gotten me out of a lot of tough spots." We got our coffee and sat down, but before either of us could say more, a tall, familiar boy walked through the front door. "Anna. It's time to go." I couldn't move. Luke was an abusive boyfriend, and I'd meant to break up with him a long time ago, but I couldn't. Percy, my newfound friend, stood up for me. "Two things; she hates being called that, and leave her alone. We were doing just fine until you showed up." Luke squinted.

"But she wants me here. Don't you, Beth?"

Now or never.

Time to find my strength.

"No. I've wanted to break up with you for almost a year. This is it. We're done." I stood up, grabbed Percy's hand, and walked out of there. "Thank you," i whispered. "When do you want to do this again?"


End file.
